Nervous Bunny
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Karena Jeon Jungkook yang gugup hampir menghancurkan segala hal. Hampir. TAEKOOK Fanfiction. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. BL. DLDR. Review Juseyooong


Nervous Bunny

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Romance / BL / Typo(s) / DLDR

 _Originally bubblegirl420's_

.

.

 _happy reading_ ^^

.

"Jeon Jungkook." Sungdeuk _saem_ menghela napas diakhir panggilannya, mematikan musik dengan tekanan kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _tuk_ cukup keras. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Pelatih sekaligus pencipta koreografi Bangtan itu dibuat frustasi karena salah seorang member yang membuatnya memutar otak ada apa dengan anak satu itu.

Sungdeuk _saem_ tidak akan sefrustasi ini jika yang membuat kesalahan dan menyebabkan latihan terpaksa diulang berkali-kali adalah Seokjin atau Namjoon. Beliau terlalu memaklumi kemampuan menari keduanya. Tapi kali ini Jungkook yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus frustasi. Seorang Jeon Jungkook, siapapun tahu bagaimana kemampuan menarinya. Namanya bahkan ada dalam daftar _dance_ _line_.

"Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Kesalahanmu selalu saja pada bagian _itu_." _Saem_ masih berusaha menekan kemarahannya. Jungkook tahu, semua member tahu, bahkan semua orang di dalam studio tahu _saem_ menahan luapan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Kesalahan Jungkook terlalu fatal menerutnya. Selalu pada bagian itu, tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Berkali-kali. Bahkan Namjoon maupun Seokjin tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sebanyak yang Jungkook lakukan kali ini.

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Dia sadar dia tidak profesional. Dan dia juga teramat sadar semua orang yang mengetahui kesalahannya kali ini juga menganggap demikian. _Comeback_ grup bersisa bahkan tidak sampai dua bulan. _Music_ _video_ album juga belum sempat digarap, -lagi-lagi- terhambat karena kesalahan si _maknae_. Hari ini latihan hari kedua, hanya bersisa tiga hari -setelah negosiasi pengunduran jadwal, terima kasih pada _saem_ \- sebelum proses _shooting_ dimulai, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau membuat semua _hyung_ kelelahan karena pengulangan koreo?"

Jungkook semakin menunduk dalam, bermain dengan jari-jari tangannya yang berkeringat basah. Semua orang yakin mata si _maknae_ sudah berkaca-kaca. Karena _hyung_ yang kesusahan dan kelelahan, apalagi karenanya adalah kelemahan terburuk Jeon Jungkook. Maka Bang _PD_ memberi instruksi lewat kontak matanya pada Sungdeuk _saem_ untuk memberikan waktu istirahat.

"Istirahat tiga puluh menit." _saem_ memberi instruksi. "Renungkan kesalahanmu, Kook." _Saem_ menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook, mencoba menyemangati.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian membungkukan badannya berkali-kali pada siapapun di dalam studio untuk meminta maaf.

Hingga hanya bersisa _member_ di dalam, Jungkook berjalan lemas ke ujung ruangan tempatnya menaruh botol minum miliknya yang hanya bersisa setengah. Mendudukan diri menghadap tembok dan menandaskan isi botol. Mengusap kasar wajahnya -alibi agar dikira sedang mengusap keringat- karena bulir air mata sempat menetes .

 _Hyung_ nya hanya mengamati dari sudut ruangan yang lain. Tahu betul si kelinci sedang sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Hah_ , mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook terlalu senang saat tahu salah satu gerakan DNA akan membuatnya menari berdua bersama Taehyung, _ehem_ kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang sejak lama Jungkook ingin lakukan, meski hanya beberapa detik dari sekian menit lagu.

Terlalu senang sehingga membuatnya gugup dan hilang konsentrasi saat bagian menarinya berdua bersama Taehyung. Hal itulah penyebab Sungdeuk _saem_ menggeram beberapa saat lalu.

"Tenangkan dia, Tae. Bicara pelan-pelan padanya. Dia hanya butuh _pengendali_ _emosinya_." Seokjin berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Mencari pengganjal perut mungkin. Mau titip sesuatu?" Namjoon menambahi.

"Dua roti isi tuna ukuran besar, satu _strawberry_ _milkshake_ , dan satu _macciato_ sepertinya cukup _Hyung_." dibumbui cengiran kotak Taehyung diakhir pesanannya. Yoongi menjitak main-main kepala adik aliennya, gemas.

"Benar. _Strawberry_ selalu jadi _moodmaker_ Jungkook nomer satu. Semoga kali ini juga berhasil." Hoseok menimpali sebelum kembali berucap, " Kau memang yang paling mengerti Jungkook, Tae."

Taehyung menepuk dadanya bangga. Tentu saja dia yang paling mengerti Jeon Jungkook.

Setelahnya Seokjin berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook, yang lain sudah menunggu di dekat pintu keluar. Menepuk pundak adiknya pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kookie, _Hyung_ mau mencari makan siang, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Terima kasih." diakhiri senyum lemah dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit pucat.

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Untung saja Taehyung sudah memesan untuk Jungkook juga tadi.

" _Hyung_ tinggal ya?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tidak bertanya apa dia ditinggal sendiri atau tidak. Jungkook sedang tidak peduli. Lebih baik jika dia bisa sendiri di studio jadi dia bisa melatih gerakannya.

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup membuat Jungkook menghela napas kasar. Taehyung tersenyum gemas dari tempatnya duduk. Belum beranjak mendekati kelinci kesayangannya yang butuh ditenangkan.

Dia harus membenahi gerakannya. Jadi Jungkook berdiri membalik badan dan siap berjalan mendekati cermin saat pantulan nyata Taehyung membuat Jungkook membelalakan mata bulatnya. Secepat kilat dia memutar kepala dan menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk tersenyum menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ masih di sini?" matanya masih membola lucu. Taehyung semakin lebar tersenyum karenanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana tega aku meninggalkanmu sendiri saat sedang sedih?" Gombal, tapi anehnya, perasaan Jungkook lebih merasa nyaman dibanding sebelumnya.

"Lakukan. Kau ingin melatih gerakanmu yang kacau tadi kan?" Taehyung memerintah. Dan Jungkook malah kembali mendudukan diri di tengah studio. Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya.

"Kalau _Hyung_ ada di sini percuma saja. Gerakanku pasti akan sekacau tadi." bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Taehyung jadi harus mengurung hasratnya untuk menerkam bibir _cherry_ Jungkook yang sedikit pucat, karena demi Tuhan, suasana terlalu mendukung, sepi dan hanya berdua.

"Jadi benar, kau gugup karena bagian kita menari berdua?" Taehyung bertanya usil.

"Aduh" dan mengaduh karena mendapat pukulan lumayan keras di bahunya hingga hampir terjungkal. Tapi kemudian tertawa terbahak mengetahui asumsi yang dipikirkannya benar. Bahwa kelinci manis menggemaskan kesayangannya gugup pada bagian _itu_. Pantas saja kesalahan Jungkook selalu gerakan yang sama dari latihan hari kemarin.

Bibir tipis Jungkook semakin mengerucut karena ditertawakan oleh kekasihnya, bukannya ditenangkan.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan. Pergi saja sana." Jungkook mendorong-dorong tubuh Taehyung sebal.

"Aduh..Aduh." bahkan tawanya belum juga mereda. Taehyung hanya terlalu bahagia mengetahui fakta Jungkook yang gugup karena dirinya.

"Hentikan Kook. Aduh." tapi Jungkook masih enggan menghentikan aksinya.

"Hei, hei sayang." Taehyung mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook sehingga menghentikan aksi dorong yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Taehyung terkejut melihat mata dan pipi Jungkook yang sudah basah.

" _Sssstt_ sayang." Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang mulai terisak. Diusapnya sayang pipi kanan dan kiri Jungkook bergantian dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Astaga." Taehyung langsung mendekap tubuh bergetar kekasihnya begitu isakan justru semakin keras keluar dari belah bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung mengusap sayang punggung Jungkook, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang, dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala sang terkasih.

"Aku payah sekali kan, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, Kook. Tidak." Taehyung mengusakan kepalanya pada rambut Jungkook.

"Apa aku salah karena terlalu senang mendapat bagian menari berdua denganmu?" isakannya mulai mereda.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga senang sekali saat Sungdeuk _saem_ mendemokannya pertama kali." dikecupnya kembali puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Aku terlalu senang hingga membuatku gugup, _Hyung_. Kupikir, karena ini kali pertama, aku harus membuat bagian kita berdua yang terbaik. Tapi aku malah menghancurkannya, _Hyung_." dan suara rengekan Jungkook menandakan bahwa isakan pemuda itu belum akan berakhir.

"Mau mencoba menarikan bagian kita bersama?" Taehyung bertanya lembut dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusap punggung Jungkook.

.

.

Namjoon dan keempat member datang bersamaan dengan Sungdeuk _saem_ yang akan membuka pintu studio. Namun gerakannya terhenti dan membuat anak didiknya mengernyit bingung.

" _Saem_? Ada apa?" Jimin menyuarakan pertanyaan yang juga ada di kepala keempat kakaknya.

 _Saem_ hanya mengangkat tangannya. Pertanda dia sedang tidak menerima pertanyaan dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Dari kaca kecil pada pintu studio, Sungdeuk _saem_ melihat bagaimana Jungkook menari seperti biasa, penuh energi di tiap ketukan musik, bukan seperti gerakan yang Jungkook perlihatkan saat latihan tadi. _Saem_ tersenyum senang sebelum membalik badan dan berucap "Istirahat ekstra tiga puluh menit." kemudian berjalan melewati anak didiknya dengan seulas senyum yang berakibat pada kerutan dikening kelimanya.

Yoongi lebih dulu tersadar kemudian bergegas mendekati pintu dan mengintip dari balik kaca. Seulas senyum lain tercipta dari bibir mungilnya. Yoongi masih menikmati pemandangan di dalam sana saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong paksa oleh Seokjin. Hampir mengumpat jika tidak ingat Seokjin lebih tua darinya dan mereka sedang mengintip.

Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Jimin ikut berdesakan di depan pintu demi mendapati apa yang membuat saem tersenyum demikian. Keempatnya tersenyum bersamaan saat menemukan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang didapat Yoongi dan Sungdeuk _saem_.

"Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan mereka untuk sisa waktu istirahat." Yoongi menyimpulkan. Kemudian duduk di dekat pintu studio dan diikuti Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin.

.

.

Jungkook masih melakukan kesalahnnya hingga empat kali diawal latihannya berdua dengan Taehyung. Jungkook hampir menyerah dan kembali merengek, "Ayo sayang. Kau bisa melakukannya." jika saja Taehyung tidak menyuntikan kalimat penyemangat.

Akhirnya, pada latihan kelima, Jungkook mulai mendapatkan iramanya meski masih menyisakan sedikit kesalahan. Kalimat penyemangat lain dari Taehyung membuat latihan keenamnya berbuah sempurna. Seperti jiwa menari Jungkook yang sempat berkelana sudah kembali.

"Bagus, Kook." Taehyung berucap terengah diantara gerakan menarinya yang belum berhenti.

"Masih bersisa lima menit sebelum saem kembali. Mau mengulanginya lagi?" dan Jungkook mengangguk semangat menerima tawaran Taehyung.

Keduanya terus menari, mengulang hanya bagian mereka berdua hingga Jungkook benar-benar sudah percaya diri dengan gerakannya. _Anggap hanya ada aku dan kau saat ritme bagian kita berdua mulai mengudara,_ adalah kalimat Taehyung yang coba ia rekam baik di dalam memori otaknya. Dan Jungkook maupun Taehyung berharap Jungkook sungguh hanya melihat dirinya sendiri bersama Taehyung saat itu.

Hingga keduanya terlalu larut dalam kesenangan mereka sendiri dan tidak menyadari waktu istirahat telah habis seutuhnya. Dengan menyisakan _saem_ dan kelima _member_ yang berdiri di balik pintu, mereka masih sibuk menari bahkan menarikan keseluruhan lagu.

Benar-benar lupa waktu. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan napas yang sama tersengal dan dada naik turun meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau luar biasa, Kook. Kau sempurna seperti biasa." Taehyung mengusak sayang rambut basah Jungkook. Tiba-tiba Jungkook menerjang tubuh Taehyung dengan sebuah pelukan yang terlampau bersemangat sehingga Taehyung yang tidak siap menerima serangan harus terdorong kebelakang, dengan Jungkook berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau yang luar biasa, _Hyung_. Kau yang terbaik." Jungkook menghujani wajah berkeringat Taehyung dengan kecupan-kecupan bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku, _Hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum manis, "Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan tanpamu saat ini." mata bulatnya memancarkan rasa syukur berlebih karena diberkahi kekasih seperti Taehyung.

" _Anything for you, babe_." Taehyung menarik pelan kepala Jungkook agar mendekat kemudian mengklaim bibir tipis Jungkook dengan bibir tebalnya. Melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya bergantian, pun bibir Jungkook yang bergerak seirama. Taehyung ingin menunjukkan pada Jungkook bahwa dia akan selalu ada di titik terendah pemuda itu sekalipun dan Jungkook ingin menunjukkan pada Taehyung bahwa dia berterima kasih atas segala hal yang telah Taehyung lakukan demi dirinya.

Pintu studio dibuka dengan dorongan kuat sehingga menimbulkan debum keras yang menghentikan ciuman keduanya. Disusul teriakan memekakan telinga dari Seokjin.

"Ya, ya, ya! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Beruntung _saem_ tidak melihatnya atau kita semua berakhir dua puluh empat jam berlatih karena kesalahan kalian berdua." Seokjin menjewer telinga Taehyung dan Jungkook gemas, tapi tetap saja sakit.

" _Aish_ , _Hyung_. Telinga Kook _ie_ ku bisa putus kalau kau menariknya sekeras itu." Taehyung mengusap telinga Jungkook yang bahkan tidak merah, dan Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya manja pada bahu Taehyung dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat dan lengan melingkar sempurna di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar."

"Syukurlah semuanya kembali normal. Ah adikku yang ceria sudah kembali." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pantat Jungkook dan mendapat hadiah pukulan di tangannya dari Taehyung.

Terima kasih pada Taehyung dengan segala caranya yang telah mengembalikan gerakan dinamis Jungkook saat menari. _Ssstt_ , terutama saat bagiannya dengan sang kekasih.

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

tiba-tiba ngebayangin kookie yang awalnya grogi dapet part bareng taetae, jadilah tercipta fanfic kilat gak bermutu iniii huahahahaha

maafkan segala typo ya readers, seperti biasa :v

 _Lastly, mind to review please_ :)


End file.
